Primary Objective
by Master-Magician
Summary: "Mission perimeters updated." Tres spoke as he shifted into genocide mode, his pistols pointed directly at the blonde Crusnik.


**Just a short scene of the church in episode 24 of the anime. So fair warning, spoilers be ahead. **

**Having recently marathoned the entirety of the Trinity Blood anime, I had a desire to write something for it. I had a hard time writing the perspective of Tres, this coupled with the fact that this is my first Trinity Blood story may cause this to not be very good. **

**I am also a little worried there are few people reading this fandom anymore. Some reviews to the contrary would be appreciated. I have ideas for more Trinity Blood stories but I kinda need to know if anyone is going to bother reading them. **

**I highly doubt Tres would have just started shooting Cain without at least some form of provocation. So I made this little scene just because I could. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

"Mission completed." The voice of Father Tres rumbled out in the usual monotone, splitting the silence of the dark church, as he finished emptying the contents of the clear tube into the coffin of Father Nightroad.

Tres was given no further orders beyond this point. With no other directions, he stood deathly still before the black coffin that held the body of Father Nightroad.

The room's only light came from the candles in a half circle around the large coffin. Moonlight filtered in from the nearby windows but it was not enough to banish the shadows from most of the room. It mattered little to the android, he did not need light to see.

"Father Tres? What are you..." The voice of Sister Esther Blanchett appeared from seemingly nowhere behind Tres. Were he human, the sudden appearance of the redheaded sister would have startled him. As it was, he knew she had arrived the moment she set foot into the darkened church.

Tres had expected the nun to be there. From his observations, she had been one of the members of the AX closest to the recently deceased Father Abel Nightroad save perhaps the Duchess of Milan herself.

Before Tres could process a response for the redhead, his sensors picked up another life sign approaching them. This one far different from Sister Esther Blanchett.

"Incoming vital signs confirmed. Distance 57.89 meters." Tres' warning was more for the nun at his side than anything else.

The unknown life sign was definitely not terran, but at the same time not truly methuselah either. The quick biological scan was strikingly similar to Father Abel Nightroad. Since the aforementioned Crusnik was deceased in the coffin before the android, statistical analysis led to only a single conclusion.

This newcomer was also a Crusnik.

Cybernetic eye flashing red, he whirled around with both pistols drawn to face this newcomer.

A visual scan indicated a close match to the profile of Father Abel Nightroad but Tres' ocular sensors quickly picked out the differences. Such as the blonde hair color, the white robes with red trim. The way he walked was different as well, each step was with a measured confidence as oppossed to the silver haired Crusnik who walked with a slouch. The barest hint of a smile tugged at the lips of the stranger as he continued his slow gait toward the android and nun.

Tres trained his weapons on the blonde man but held his fire. There was no evidence that this man was an enemy but no proof to the contrary either.

The enhanced hearing of the android caught the soft gasp and whimper from the nun behind him. As well as a quiet repeated mantra of the word "no" repeated over and over again.

An instant biological scan of the nun indicated first a drastically increased speed of breath, the beginnings of hyperventilation. This coupled with a sudden abnormally high heart rate seemed to indicate the start of a panic attack.

The appearance of the symptoms with the arrival of the blonde man could not be mere coincidence.

"Cease all movement and state your purpose here." Tres' automated voice echoed through the chapel.

The new Crusnik stopped for a moment and turned his gaze to the android with a twinge of curiosity. He opened his mouth to speak but the scream from behind Tres cut the words off.

"You murdered Father Nightroad!"

As an android, Tres' programming was based around three laws he was bound to follow. The first of these laws was to complete the mission assigned to him, however his mission here was already completed. There was no objectives to follow.

The second law was the protection of all AX operatives and members of the clergy. This could not supersede the first law but it could the third.

The third law was to prevent needless harm to his physical body. As an android, he was far more durable than many of his fellow AX members but Tres had explicit orders not to risk damage to himself without reason.

It was the second law that held the most importance right now.

This blonde man was a Crusnik, a being of immense power. Tres had observed Father Nightroad in his Crusnik form enough times to understand just how dangerous this man was. If he had a fraction of the power Father Nightroad wielded, the chances of Tres leaving a battle against such a foe intact and whole were very low.

To the android it meant nothing.

This newcomer was a confirmed enemy of the Vatican, and murderer of AX operative Father Abel Nightroad. These facts alone would have been enough to provoke a desire for vengeance or retribution in a living organism.

Tres however had no sense of vengeance or retribution. Father Abel Nightroad was deceased and nothing could be done to change that. However, this Crusnik had already killed one member of the AX. The possibility of him doing the same to another was high.

Apart from Tres himself, there was only one other operative nearby.

"Mission perimeters updated." Tres spoke as he shifted into genocide mode, his pistols pointed directly at the blonde Crusnik.

His new mission objective was simple: The protection of Sister Esther Blanchett.

Without hesitation, Tres opened fire on the blonde Crusnik.

* * *

**Let me know what you all think. **


End file.
